Problem: Let $A$ be the greatest common factor and let $B$ be the least common multiple of 8, 12 and 24. What is the value of $A + B$?
Answer: We begin by finding the prime factorizations of the numbers: \[8 = 2^3, \quad 12 = 2^2\cdot 3, \quad 24 = 2^3 \cdot 3.\]For the greatest common factor, $2^2$ is the largest factor that occurs in each number, so $A=2^2=4$.

For the least common multiple, the highest power of 2 that appears is 3, and the highest power of 3 that appears is 1. So $B=2^3 \cdot 3^1 = 24$.

Adding $A$ and $B$ gives $A + B = 4+24=\boxed{28}$.